


A Little Something on the Side

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Kelley is upset that Alex missed a pickup game and confronts her. When she finds the real reason why she can't be made anymore.





	

Kelley stormed into the hotel room, finding Alex lounging on the bed. 

“What the hell. Alex?” she shouted and Alex jumped, looking up at her.

“Me? What the hell is up with you? You just came in here, yelling.”

“You were supposed to be on my team.”

“What?”

“For the game of tennis soccer Alex!” Kelley shouted and Alex scoffed.

“I told you I had plans.”

“We got our asses handed to us.”

“Again, I told you I had something and to reschedule your big showdown.”

“A fake ice cream social is not plans, Alexandra!” 

“Who said it was fake?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow and Kelley groaned.

“Come on Lex, I’m not that stupid. I might act like it at times but I graduated Stanford with an engineering degree.”

“Seriously Kell, I went to an ice cream social.”

“Bull fucking shi—” Kelley was cut off when Alex grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the hotel room. “Where are we going?”

“Shut up and keep up, O’Hara.” Alex kept pulling Kelley down the hall, past their teammates.

“Hope! Help! She’s taking me to some back alley to kill me!” Kelley shouted and Hope shook her head.

“Sorry Kell, I’m not getting in the way of a pissed Alex. I’ve taken those shots before.”

“Ash?”

“God no, you’re on your own, kid.” 

“Shut up and keep up, Kell!” Alex shouted and Kelley picked her pace up. 

“Alex, where are we going?”

“Where do you think?” Alex shot over her shoulder and Kelley flinched at the harshness of her tone.

“The back alley?”

“Shut up Kelley,” Alex grumbled and lead the way a few blocks down the road.

“Alex! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon,” a man said standing outside of a building.

“Someone didn’t believe I was at an ice cream social.” Alex chuckled as she wrapped an arm around a very wary Kelley’s waist.

“Are you a guy that does murder for hire?” Kelley asked.

“Oh gosh no, I’m Jay Meyer. I run the children’s home here,” he explained, reaching his hand out to shake Kelley’s.

“Kelley O’Hara,” she said, shaking his hand.

“You want to come in? Take a look around?”

“Yeah, sure…” Kelley said, still unsure if she was walking into her own death. Alex tightened her grip on her hip and lead them into the building.

“We’ve been here for about eight years now. Alex has been coming around when she’s in town to visit with the kids. When we found out you guys would be in town for a game, we set up a social to try and get the community more involved. Sometimes, they forget that there's kids here in need of help.” 

“They’ve done some amazing work, Kell,” Alex said, taking Kelley’s hand in her own. Kelley took in the halls, the bright colors littered with pictures of a few high profile sports stars; she figured it was no coincidence that it was all people Alex knew. 

“Alex!” A boy no more than seven came running up and hugged Alex tightly. “I thought you had to go back to work?” Alex knelt down so she was eye level with the boy.

“I did, but I got special permission to come back with my friend. John, this is Kelley.”

“Hi John,” Kelley smiled as she knelt next to Alex. 

“Hi Kelley,” John said, grinning. He quickly gave Kelley a hug, “do you play soccer too?”

“I do.” Kelley smiled. 

“She’s not as good as I am, though.” Alex smirked and Kelley laughed.

“Sure Morgan.”

“Alex played in our fundraiser last year, she won.” The boy smiled and Kelley looked up at Alex raising an eyebrow, she didn’t hear about this.

“John, are your chores all done?” Jay asked and the boy quickly ran back down the hall.

“Bye Alex! Bye Kelley.” He shouted as the two women chuckled standing back up.

“We should actually get going too. We have a meeting at five.” 

“Thanks again, Alex.” Jay hugged Alex. “The kids love when you visit.”

“I love when I get to visit.” Alex smiled, taking Kelley’s hand in her own as they started walking out. “Call me in a few days and we’ll set something up in a few months, ok?”

“Ok.” Jay waved as they walked down the street together. 

“So, how come you’ve never mentioned that place?” Kelley asked when they were a block away.

“I don’t know, it’s just always had a spot in my heart that’s been just mine.”

“You got all those people to help, didn’t you?”

“A large chunk. The home started with nothing. Jay put his last dollar into it. He gave up meals at times to make sure the kids ate and the water stayed on. It was really by accident I even met him.” 

“How did you meet him?” Kelley pressed when Alex stayed quiet.

“We were down here for a camp and I was running late to get back from lunch with my agent. I ran right into this kid, knocked him to the ground and he started screaming. I freaked out and pulled the kid into a hug trying to figure out how bad he was hurt and where his family was. The poor kid freaked out more, then Jay came running out and yelled to let him go. The kid was non-verbal, from an abusive situation and he couldn’t stand being touched,” Alex explained, tears welling up in her eyes, “I ended up missing a meeting with the team as Jay explained everything about the home; I was fascinated. I’m pretty sure I wrote a check on the spot for more than I should’ve at the time, but I did, and from that moment on I stayed in contact with them.”

“Wow Alex, just run little kids over huh?” Kelley tried to joke, Alex chuckled slightly.

“It was John who I ran over.”

“Well, look at him now, doing much better.”

“He is. He’s still a bit unsure of some people, it’s why he’s still here. He’s the only kid still here.” 

“I’m sure they’ll find a place for him soon.”

“They stopped telling him that…”

“Well, maybe Cheney can take him in,” Kelley suggested and Alex laughed, shaking her head. 

“Trust me, I’ve asked already, plus with everything going on in her life right now…”

“True… well,” Kelley took Alex’s hand in her own, “at least you’re helping out in any way you can.”

“Yeah, true,” Alex said running a hand through her hair.

“And maybe Miss ‘I want to retire soon’, we could find a spot in our home for him.” Alex looked over at Kelley her jaw dropped.

“What?”

“I mean, you’re attached to him, we’ve talked about having kids… adopting is a choice…. and I overstepped, didn’t I?”

“No.. no, I just… I thought about asking you a few times, but couldn’t. I wasn’t ready to share that side of it yet.”

“Well, now that I know, we can see what we have to do.” Alex pulled Kelley to a stop in front of their hotel, pulling her into a kiss.

“I love you, Kelley.”

“I guess I forgive you for missing soccer tennis.”

“It’d be a silly reason to divorce me.”

“The judge would so side with you,” Kelley laughed, “I can’t believe the ice cream social was real.”

“I might lie about a lot of stuff Kell, but ice cream will never be one of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt took on a life of its own, it's totally not what I was aiming for but it seems ok? Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
